While navigating through the 3D image data, the clinician may obtain views that do not correspond to said predefined orientations. For example, a view may correspond to an intersection plane of the anatomical structure that is rotated with respect to the transverse plane towards the coronal and sagittal planes about an axis defined by an intersection of the coronal and sagittal plane. The resulting rotated intersection plane may be referred to as an oblique plane, and the view may be referred to as an oblique view. The intersection plane may be further tilted towards, e.g., the sagittal plane about an axis defined by the oblique plane and the sagittal plane. The resulting intersection plane may be referred to as a double-oblique plane, and the view may be referred to as a double-oblique view.
A book “Magnetic Resonance Tomography”, edited by Maximilian F. Reiser et al., Springer Publisher, 1st edition, 15 Nov. 2007, discusses on page 1451 a labeling of four sides of an image, with the labeling indicating whether the image is a basic orientation image, i.e., corresponding to a transverse, coronal or sagittal view, an oblique image, or a double oblique image. It is said that this helps clarify the anatomical orientation of the image. Moreover, it is said that the displayed image may have a further, in-plane, rotation, which should be indicated as either an angle of rotation or with a graphical icon.